For I Dipt Into the Future
by Quinn A. Fitzgerald
Summary: Tom Paris encounters an anomaly which transports him into his future-He must try to find a way to get back to when he belongs, meanwhile, Voyager's crew searches for him in the past-Slight humor at times, PT romance, (nothing racy). Please R & R!
1. All That You Hold Dear

They don't belong to me. None of them. They're all property of...that company that owns all the Star Trek stuff. Oh, and I'd better give credit to Tennyson for the title. Yes, the title is a line directly from Locksley Hall by Tennyson. Disclaimer-done.  
  
Tom Paris adjusted the ship's heading by .86 degrees to port, and then sat back. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Ten seconds...four...three...two...one...  
And...off duty. Tom said quietly. He stood up, nodded to the ensign who took his place, and entered the turbolift. Deck six. he directed. The turbolift began to move. Tom folded his hands in front of him, and leaned against the back wall, closing his eyes. The turbolift kept moving. Tom frowned. He should have reached deck six by now. Computer, deck six. he repeated. There was no response. Computer, emergency stop, authorization Paris Alpha-Seven-Gamma. Still nothing. Tom stepped to the control panel, and found that his feet were pulled towards the floor as if weighed down. He glanced at the floor, and saw that it was warped, spiraling inwards, as if being sucked into a miniature wormhole. Tom stepped back against the wall quickly, and tapped his comm badge.  
Paris to Janeway. Captain, there's some sort of anomaly in Turbolift four. I'm not sure what it is, but... Tom trailed off. The anomaly had risen off of the floor, and was spiraling into the air in front of him. He stared, transfixed, as it twisted in a swirl of golden light, fluctuating in a manner which resembled molten lava, but reflecting a deep inner light. Tom lifted a hand, and hesitantly reached out, the tips of his fingers contacting the anomaly. There was a blinding flash of white light, and Tom suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a wide room. There was a man in front of him, reaching towards Tom's neck.  
Tom managed, astonished. Then, glancing downwards towards his father's hands, he lifted his own. Whoa, whoa, hold on! What did I do to deserve this?  
His father chuckled, then smiled.  
Stop it, Tom. He turned towards the room, which Tom suddenly noticed was full of people. It is my honor and great pleasure to bestow upon Thomas Eugene Paris the rank of Captain. He lifted his hands again, and Tom noticed for the first time, in his father's left hand, the shining metallic circle of a pip, which he attached to Tom's collar. he went on, To present to him his first command, He offered Tom a scroll which Tom knew was for ceremonial rather than practical value. On this day, the fourteenth of December, I am proud to bestow upon you the Command of the Federation Prototype Starship EXP-021, to be christened at your direction. I expect you've had long enough to think about this?  
Tom glanced out at the crowd, and spotted B'Ellanna, standing next to Harry and a younger woman, whose face was marked with vague but unmistakable Klingon forehead ridges. Harry clapped his hands together a few times, then lifted them to his mouth, forming a makeshift megaphone.  
Come on, Tom! What's her name?  
Tom repeated, fingering the four pips on his collar wonderingly.  
Spit it out, son. Admiral Paris patted his shoulder. What's that magic word you've been going over again and again in your mind for the last week and a half? _Son? Since when does he call me son? And that tone...And what the hell is he talking about?_ Tom wondered.  
he said, spitting out the first word that came to mind. Admiral Paris look a bit taken aback, but he nodded.  
Congratulations, Captain Paris. In three hours you will be transported aboard the Federation Starship _Serendipity_, where you will take immediate command and await your first orders.  
Ah, yes, sir. Tom managed.  
Now, how about your speech?  
Tom choked, and Admiral Paris handed him a glass of water. Tom took a sip, and handed it back, receiving in exchange a solid clap on the back.  
Come on, son. Let out what you're thinking.  
_Why the hell is he being so friendly? What the hell is happening to me?  
_Ah, well, I want to thank my wife, B'Ellanna, and my...daughter. Tom halted. What had he and B'Ellanna decided the child's name would be? he filled in, smiling. You've been...my life, my support, and...well, thanks. I'd like to thank Harry Kim, who's been a good friend through it all, and the crew of _Voyager_, especially Captain Janeway, He cleared his throat at a glance from his father Er...Admiral Janeway, Commander-Ah, Captain Chakotay, and the Doctor..., Seven, and even the Delaney twins. I couldn't have gotten here (_Gotten where?)_ without any of you. And let's not forget those who couldn't be here... He glanced out at the crowd. Neelix...Tuvok...and Kes. Thanks, everyone. It's been a hell of a ride. He turned away quickly, feigning an emotional finish. _Hell of a ride indeed...too bad I missed it..._He stepped down from the podium.  
Go celebrate with your family, Tom. his father told him. In that moment, Tom heard something in his father's voice that he could not ever remember having heard before, something that made the emotional demeanor a good deal easier to keep up. He tried to identify it, and to his surprise, he realized it was pride. _My father is proud of me._ he thought, astonished, as he stepped into the crowd. B'Ellanna pushed her way through a pair of cadets who were standing near the front, looking up at him with what he could only guess was admiration. _I'm in the future._ Tom told himself, consciously thinking what he had been subconsciously guessing for the past few minutes. _My future._  
I have my own ship? he wondered aloud. Of all the things he expected (and dreaded) that he would face when _Voyager_ returned to Earth, his own command had not been one he had thought of yet. _And what is going on with Dad? _  
B'Ellanna's voice broke through the wall of his thoughts. She and Miral, who Tom noticed was wearing the crisp uniform of a Starfleet Academy cadet, wrapped him in a tight embrace. _Everybody, big group hug._ Tom thought, holding his wife and daughter. I'm green with envy. B'Ellanna told his shoulder.  
Tom glanced down.  
Hey, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you get your command... He lifted her chin with one finger, knowing she would take it as an affectionate gesture, but really trying to get a good look at her collar. he finished.  
That's easy for you to say, Captain Paris. B'Ellanna said, reaching up to kiss him lightly.  
Hey, nobody think to clear a path for lowly Lieutenant-Commander Kim? Harry called, pushing through the gathering of people surrounding them.  
Come on, Starfleet. B'Ellanna grabbed Harry by the arm, and initiated another group hug. Tom pulled free after a moment.  
Well, I've got three hours until I'm shipped off to the..._Serendipity._ he told them. Anyone up for a round at...well, anyone want to get a drink?  
I'm in. Harry said immediately, followed by B'Ellanna, who, though she agreed to come, shot a meaningful glance in Miral's direction.  
Doesn't my baby girl want to come along? Tom said after a brief second of deliberation. We can get you a Shirley Temple.  
Baby? Dad, you just wait two years. I'll come and drink with the best of you. Don't you forget I'm part Klingon. But tonight, I have homework.  
_Two years...that would mean she's nineteen. Which would mean that I'm...TWENTY YEARS from where I was ten minutes ago! _Tom choked again. _I'm in my FORTIES!  
_Where did my life go? Tom muttered.  
Ah, the age-old question. Harry said from Miral's other side. Where did our lives go?  
B'Ellanna's lips turned upwards in a reminiscent smile.  
It all still seems like just yesterday, doesn't it?  
You're telling me. Tom shook his head. He had always considered himself skilled at fitting in wherever he went, but this took the art of disguise to a whole new level. He didn't want to attract attention, make anyone think he was crazy until he'd come up with at least a vague idea of how to get back to when he belonged. He knew he'd probably have to trust someone eventually, but for now, he figured he'd better sit tight and try not to ruffle any feathers.  
  
Twenty years earlier, Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of _Voyager_, somewhere in the middle of the delta quadrant. She tapped her comm badge.  
Janeway to Paris. Could you repeat that, Tom? You're breaking up. There was no response. Tom? Can you hear me?  
Janeway frowned, and tapped her comm badge once more.  
Janeway to engineering.  
Torres here, Captain.  
B'Ellanna, send someone from engineering to run a maintenance check on turbolift 4.  
All right. Mind if I ask what we'll be looking for?  
I'm not sure. See if something might be interfering with communications. Lieutenant Paris was trying to tell me something about an anomaly, then the channel went dead.  
Aye, Captain. Engineering out.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, B'Ellanna arrived at the Deck 5 entrance to turbolift 4. She never had been one to send someone else to do job she wanted done right, and when it involved Tom, she wanted to be especially careful. Having tapped the control pad, she waited for the door to open. A moment or two passed, and it still remained shut. B'Ellanna frowned.  
Computer, where is turbolift 4? she asked, knowing the computer would know what she meant.  
Turbolift four is currently stopped on deck fifteen. the computer informed her sedately.  
Stopped? Why?  
Please restate the question.  
Why is the turbolift stopped?  
  
B'Ellanna sighed, and stepped down the hall. She'd have to find another turbolift, that was obvious. She tapped her comm badge.  
Torres to the Captain.  
Janeway here.  
Captain, according to the computer, turbolift four is stopped on deck fifteen.  
Janeway repeated. Do you know why?  
B'Ellanna admitted. I'm on my way to turbolift three now. The controls on four are fried, I'm not sure why, but I can't get in from there, so I'm going down to deck fifteen to check it out.  
Good. Let me know when you find anything.  
Aye Captain. Torres out.  
  
Tom was seated at a table in a small bar in the middle of San Francisco with B'Ellanna and Harry. He took a swig of beer from the mug in his hand, and looked around the table, still dumbstruck by what had happened. And still wondering what it _was _that had happened.  
Time is a funny thing, isn't it? he said, half to himself, though loud enough for both of the others to hear.  
It sure is. Harry agreed. To think how far we've come. He shook his head.  
Who could have guessed? B'Ellanna smiled.  
It's played a few tricks along the way. Tom added, knowing that was a relatively vague enough thing to say.  
For time is the cruelest master of all. quoted a familiar voice. Tom looked up to see the familiar face of now-Captain Chakotay, who stood next to the table. Mind if I join you?  
Not at all. Tom waved towards the empty seat. I'll have to go soon, but I think we've got time for one more round. The table fell awkwardly silent. With Harry and B'Ellanna, who had been the two people closest to him, it had been relatively easy to come up with conversation topics, but he had no idea what to say-or what not to say-around Chakotay. _How can I just pretend I know what's been going on for the past twenty years? _  
So, Chakotay. he began guardedly. We're the same rank now. _That ought to be pretty safe._  
Chakotay nodded.  
It's likely to stay that way, too. he predicted.  
What, no aspirations for Admiral? Harry asked, surprised.  
Chakotay smiled, a smile which Tom noticed, though it had gained a few lines around the edges, had not changed much in twenty years.  
Old scars run deep, I'm afraid. Chakotay said, a poignant touch of resignation in his voice. The former Maquis captain an Admiral in Starfleet? I'm surprised I made it to Captain.  
Well, I'm not. Tom said, not quite even meaning to. Hell, if they can make me a Captain, why not you? I'm an ex-convict, remember? he added, with a slight smile. You-and B'Ellanna too-were just fighting for what you believed. No one pointed out that Tom had been with the Maquis too. _They know I wasn't in it for what I believed. I went to them because I didn't have anywhere else to go._  
Tom, you're different. B'Ellanna pointed out. You come from a Starfleet family. That sort of thing's easier to forgive when...  
_When it's your own son. If she only knew. _  
Are you saying I had it easier because my Dad's in Starfleet? Tom asked defensively.  
Oh, come on, Tom, you know she didn't mean that. Harry assured him calmingly.  
_As if I weren't confused enough already. Why does she do this to me?_  
No, that's not what I meant. B'Ellanna confirmed.  
_How many things can that possibly mean? _  
That's what it sounded like. Tom muttered.  
Tom, you're being ridiculous. B'Ellanna told him. Since when are you this touchy?  
I'm not _touchy!_  
Yes, you are! Is Tom being touchy? she said, looking to Harry and Chakotay for confirmation. Harry put up his hands.  
Hey, don't bring me into this.  
Chakotay didn't respond. He looked down at his glass contemplatively, purposefully directing his attention away from Tom and B'Ellanna's lover's quarrel.  
Tom sighed.  
B'Ellanna, I don't want to do this. he said, meeting her eyes. Not when I'm about to leave.  
The cold resolution in his wife's eyes softened a bit, and after a few seconds, the familiar smile crept back onto her face.  
Neither do I. she admitted. They exchanged a glance of understanding, then Tom stood.  
I hate to say it, but I have to get going. Come with?  
Chakotay shook his head.  
Things to do, I'm afraid. I never imagined myself this busy, but...things don't always turn out the way you intend, or expect.  
_That's the truth. Especially when it comes to Dad. Why was he treating me like the perfect son? Why _am _I a Captain? _A million questions still circled in Tom's mind, including one which burned hotter than any other he could think of, but one to which the answer would be so obvious in this time that he dared not ask it: _How long have we been home? Did Miral grow up here, or on Voyager?  
_Well, I wouldn't miss it, flyboy. Not even if all I get to do is watch your molecules disappear. B'Ellanna's voice broke into his thoughts, and he smiled.  
  
Oh, I think I can spare a few minutes. Harry grinned. Off to the transport bay, then?  
Tom nodded, and the three set off.  
  
When they entered the transport bay which stood near Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Paris was waiting for them.  
I came to wish you good luck on your first command. he said, giving Tom a smile.  
_Here we go again. That smile...very disconcerting.  
_ Ah, thanks, Dad. Tom said, managing a smile in return.  
Admiral Janeway told me to give you her regrets that she couldn't be here, and to tell you that you'll find a message waiting from her waiting when you get on board the ship. his father told him, then, held out a hand. It took Tom a minute to realize that he was supposed to shake it, which he did, after a brief hesitation. Admiral Paris pulled him into a rough hug. Take care, son.  
I will. Thanks, Dad. Tom turned to Harry. See you around. he quipped. Harry shook the hand he offered, and gave him a parting grin as Tom moved on to bid B'Ellanna farewell.  
I'll be back before you know it. he assured her.  
Don't get lost out there, flyboy. B'Ellanna said, her voice steady as always. And don't ever forget where home is.  
I won't. Tom promised. He glanced around, and noticed for the first time that his daughter wasn't present. _Give Miral a hug for me._ He thought the words, and just as he opened his mouth to say them, B'Ellanna spoke.  
Give Miral a hug for me.  
Tom frowned.  
Ah, when will I see her?  
B'Ellanna shrugged.  
When you get on board the ship, I suppose.  
_On board the ship...Miral's stationed on my ship? No, wait, she's only a cadet...Oh, hell, I'll ask her when I get there._  
Tom looked down at B'Ellanna, and smiled.  
Won't be gone long. he told her. B'Ellanna reached one hand up to the side of his face, then seemingly changed her mind, and pulled his head down, catching him breathless in a kiss.  
You'd better not be. she said, releasing him. Go on. Go, before I get angry.  
Tom, still smiling, nodded, and stepped onto the transport pad. He gave B'Ellanna a small wave goodbye as he felt the familiar sensation of the transporter.  
He materialized on the bridge of the _Serendipity._  
Captain on deck. announced a Bajoran officer, who Tom could only guess was his chief tactical officer.  
At ease. he said, taking his seat. Helm, what's our position?  
We're still in Earth orbit, sir.  
Sir, I have Starfleet on channel six. We have permission to depart. the officer manning communications told him.  
Good, helm, take us out of orbit, and lay in a course for...  
_Oh, crap. Where the hell are we going?  
_Lay in a course to our destination. he finished lamely. If the helmsman noticed, he did not say anything, and the ship smoothly escaped from the pull of Earth's gravitational field.  
Can we go to warp? Tom asked.  
Yes, sir.  
Ah, good, do that.  
Yes, sir.  
There was a moment of awkward silence, then a voice beside him asked,  
Would you like to see your ready room, sir?  
Tom turned.  
_Who's this guy? Oh, first officer. Right.  
_Yes, Commander, thank you.  
The younger man stood, and pointed the way to a door adjoining the bridge. It slid open, and Tom stepped into a small, but well lit room. There was a datapad beeping on the desk.  
Thank you, Commander...Ah, damn, I forgot your name. Tom said, not really having to pretending embarrassment.  
Furlong, sir. Qaylan Furlong.  
Thank you, Commander Furlong.  
Yes, sir.  
Oh, and... you have the bridge.  
Furlong nodded, and stepped back on to the bridge, the door shutting behind him. Tom picked up the datapad, and tapped the controls. Kathryn Janeway's face appeared on the screen.  
Hello, Tom. she began. By now, you're in full command of your very own ship. Congratulations. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you off, but if I try to get out of one more meeting, they're going to chain me to my chair. Tom smiled slightly. I only have a few minutes. Janeway went on. So I'll make this short. Right now, I imagine you're feeling the sense of euphoria that comes with your first command-that is, if you've gotten over the shock of it yet. I remember when I first stepped onto the bridge of Voyager, I felt like nothing could make me stop smiling. What I'm trying to say, Tom, is this. Don't ever lose that. Never stop looking down the road and wondering what's next. But don't be in too much of a hurry to get there. One thing we all discovered during our time in the delta quadrant was that sometimes, it's not the destination, but the journey that makes it worth going. Someone once said, once you have your command, never let go of it. Janeway lifted a cup of what Tom knew was black coffee, and took a sip. I'm beginning to see how right they were. she continued. Hold on to it as long as you can, Tom. Don't let them tie you to a desk. It's not worth the extra pip, I've learned that the hard way. If you don't let yourself get used to it, you'll still have that sense of anticipation each and every day of the job. Janeway paused, then said, in closing, Set your ambitions high, and you'll always have something to look forward to. Godspeed, Mr. Paris.


	2. The Familiar Unknown

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one! This is my very first attempt at this, and it's cool to see people reading it! About this next chapter, I'm hopelessly sentimental. Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!  
  
Tom set down the datapad, and tilted his head back. He had gone from anticipation of his holodeck time to actually seeing...hell, things he hadn't even _anticipated_ yet. His thoughts returned to the topic which had come to mind earlier.  
_I'm going to have to trust someone. I can fly the ship, but there is no way in hell that I'm ever going to figure out whatever temporal...whatever-has happened to me, not alone. I need someone smart. B'Ellanna would understand, she'd be able to figure something out, but she's back on Earth, and I can't turn this ship around. _  
A loud beeping noise annoyingly interrupted his train of thought. It took him a moment to realize that it was the door. Tom sat up, quite suddenly, and the chair tilted, slamming into the desk. A stack of datapads slid to the floor with a crash, and Tom winced. He cleared his throat as the door beeped again.  
Come in, it's broken. I mean, come in, it's open. he called. The door opened, and his daughter stepped in. Seeing the datapads, a thoughtful frown played across her face for a split second, then her expression reverted to normal.  
Is this...a bad time? she asked, tapping the datapad which she held against the palm of her empty hand.  
Ah, no, no, not at all. Tom assured her. What is it?  
I just have my preliminary observation report ready.  
Oh, right. Let me have a look. Tom, still desperate for answers, took the datapad she handed him, and glanced over it quickly. Through reading, he discovered that Miral had been stationed aboard the ship as part of her Starfleet training.  
_Observe and learn-I get it. What was it B'Ellanna said?_  
Your mother said for me to give you a hug for her. he remembered. He stood, and relayed the action as requested, then sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms. So, got any plans while you're here?  
I'm going to study. Trick question, right?  
Good answer. Tom said, stalling for time while he tried to come up with something to say to this young woman whom he'd only seen in holographic estimations of what she might look like, but whom he adored already just because he knew she was his daughter. So, what's your favorite course at the Academy? he asked.  
Quantum chemistry. she answered promptly.  
Tom managed. What's your average?  
One hundred and one point seven five. she said patiently.That's with the extra credit assignment that I just turned in.  
Tom barely managed to keep himself from choking.  
_She got her mother's brains, that's for sure. I can't even remember if I got around to _taking _quantum chemistry. My kid's going to be one of those genius types who ends up inventing..._  
Time travel. he said out loud, a thought suddenly occurring to him..  
Miral gave a slight laugh of confusion.  
What about it?  
What do you know about it?  
In regard to what?  
Tom hesitated. Once he told her this, there would be no going back. She would either believe him, or immediately be convinced that dear old dad was off his rocker.  
_All or nothing..._  
Miral, have I ever lied to you? he asked her.  
Um, no. Well, there was the tooth fairy, but other than that, no. Why?  
I'm going to tell you something, and it's going to sound completely unbelievable. In any other situation, I wouldn't believe it myself, but it's the truth, okay?  
Yeah, okay Dad. Miral nodded, her face growing serious.  
Tom took a deep breath.  
How do I word this....Okay, how about this. Less than a day ago, I was still on Voyager, still in the delta quadrant, twenty years in the past.  
What? Dad, I have to say your sense of humor hasn't improved.  
I'm not kidding. Tom said, giving her the best serious face he could muster. But at that moment, he realized just how ridiculous this must sound.  
_Look at her face...poor kid. Her dad's making awful jokes, and she knows she's got homework to be doing. I'll bet she wishes she were anywhere but here right now._  
Tom began to laugh.  
Okay, Dad, if you think it's funny, go ahead and laugh. Miral said, unable to keep the hint of a smile away from the corners of her mouth.  
_Hell, she's got her mother's smile, too._  
Tom stopped laughing.  
I'm serious. he said, all traces of amusement gone from his face. I can completely see why you find this hard to believe, but I'm serious.  
Miral's smile disappeared.  
Dad, you've been with me all my life. What do you mean, less than a day ago?  
I mean, as of this moment, I have no memory of the past twenty years. One minute, I was in the turbolift, on my way to some well-earned holodeck time, and the next minute this swirling...thing appeared and BANG! Miral jumped. Tom said. But really, the next thing I knew I was standing in that room earlier, and Dad was reaching for my neck. I panicked a little before I realized he was putting this on. Tom tapped the fourth pip on his collar. Miral smiled slightly.  
I did wonder why you looked so confused. She cleared her throat. But Dad, how can you not remember twenty years of your life?  
Because I haven't lived them yet. Somehow, my consciousness of twenty years ago has ended up here.  
Well, where's...the you that belongs here?  
Tom shook his head.  
I don't know. But I know I have to get back. If I do, maybe the me that you know will take over again. That's why I'm telling you this.  
  
I think you can help me.  
What? How?  
You're already a lot smarter than I am, Miral. I can fly just about anything with an engine, but I don't know the first thing about time travel.  
And I do?  
I was hoping.  
Miral sighed.  
Dad, I want to believe you, I really, honestly do, but you're just the same...I mean, you look like I remember you looking. Not any younger...you're just...Dad.  
Yeah, I noticed that too. Tom remarked dryly.  
And what if...what if I do believe, you, and I find a way to get you back? What if the other you doesn't come back?  
I have to take that risk.  
Miral's face took on a hurt expression.  
Daddy! What about me and Mom? Maybe you're ready to take the risk, but I'm not ready to lose you, and I don't think she is either. The tone of her voice told Tom two things, one, that she didn't call him that often, and two, that she was decidedly serious. He swallowed.  
Miral, you have to understand that if I don't get back, none of this will have ever happened. The last twenty years will change...I think. I don't know anything about time travel. I'm going to have to trust you on this one. I don't think anyone else will believe me.  
Miral watched him for a moment.  
she said finally. Tell me what you remember.  
  
------------------  
  
B'Ellanna swore at the turbolift door in Klingon, and lashed out with one foot, giving it a sharp kick.  
Striking equipment may cause malfunction. the computer warned.  
Oh, shut up. B'Ellanna snapped. She dropped her arms to her sides and sighed. Why won't you _work?_ she demanded of the turbolift door. There was, of course, no reply, and B'Ellanna tapped her comm badge.  
Torres to Janeway.  
Janeway here. Have you found Tom?  
Not yet. I can't find a working turbolift.  
Janeway's voice betrayed a hint of amusement.  
Can't find a working turbolift? she repeated. Since when do the turbolifts break down all in one day?  
All in one minute seems to be more accurate. B'Ellanna corrected. I'm headed for the Jeffrey's tubes now.  
Are you sure that's a good idea? Janeway asked. B'Ellanna rested a hand on her almost imperceptibly rounded middle.  
With all due respect, Captain, I'm pregnant, not crippled.  
If you say so, Lieutenant. All right, but if you get tired, stop, understood?  
Yes ma'am. B'Ellanna conceded. Torres out. She headed off to the nearest Jeffrey's tube entrance, muttering about how everyone was treating her like she was eight months pregnant instead of one and a half.  
  
------------------  
  
Tom stood next to Miral on the bridge of the _Serendipity_. He'd relieved the communications officer for the time being, and let her have at the console. She was frowning, intent on what she was doing, then she looked up.  
Something's emitting tachyon radiation. she informed him.  
Tom had heard that before, but he wasn't sure how it applied to the here and now.  
  
Meaning that either something's horribly wrong with the scanners, or that there's a massive temporal...something going on. she finished.  
Something? You don't know what?  
Well, according to the scanners, it's coming from us. From the ship, I mean.  
Okay...Can you isolate it?  
Hang on. Commander Furlong, do you have your tricorder?  
Furlong nodded, and passed her the instrument. Miral lifted it, and turned slowly.  
Um, Dad, I mean, Captain, ready room? she said after a brief moment. Tom nodded.  
Ah, Commander Furlong, you have the bridge. he remembered to add as he and Miral stepped into his ready room.  
It's you. Miral told him.  
What's me?  
You're emitting the tachyon radiation.  
Me? Oh, I see. Tom said. Well, that makes sense. I did just encounter a temporal...tornado, after all.  
Miral grinned at her father's less than official choice of words.  
she agreed.  
What does it mean? Tom asked. I mean, what can I do about it?  
began Miral. Good news or bad news first?  
  
Okay. I've got no way of knowing what kind of anomaly it was that you encountered. And I certainly have no idea how to make it reappear.  
What's the good news?  
I'm now completely convinced that you're not crazy.  
Oh, well, that's great. Tom said sarcastically, but he couldn't help smiling.  
My guess, Miral went on, Is that if it were somehow reversed from the other side, you'd be pulled back.  
How can we do that?  
We can't. We're not on the other side. Let's hope Mom knows as much about temporal anomalies in the past as she does now.  
I have a completely off-topic question. Tom said, a few seconds later.  
What's that?  
Where are we going?  
The _Serendipity?_ Tom nodded. Hmm...well, a few months ago, they started picking up these really strange transmissions from the edge of the quadrant, and...  
Who's they?  
Miral shrugged.  
I don't know. Starfleet, I guess. Whoever it is that usually picks up things like that. Anyhow, they couldn't find anything by scanning, and the transmissions kept coming, so they're sending us to find out what's going on.  
They gave me a scouting mission? Tom said, a trace of dismay present in his voice. My first command, and they gave me a scouting mission?  
Hey, we don't know what's out there. Miral pointed out. It could be dangerous. C'mon, Dad, you told me never to go looking for trouble.  
I told you that?  
Mm hm. Miral nodded. At that moment, there was a beeping noise, different from that of the door, which Tom recognized as the monitor on his desk. He tapped a button, and Furlong's face appeared on the screen.  
I thought you'd like to know, sir, Engineering reports that they have the transwarp drive online and ready to engage whenever you give the order, sir.  
Tom managed, in what could only be described as a squeak.  
Er, yes, sir.  
Ah, right, well, tell them, by all means, let's...engage.  
Yes, sir. The screen went black.  
Tom repeated, in disbelief.  
Well, you are twenty years in the future, Dad. And this is a prototype ship. Miral reminded him. The floor vibrated below him, just a slight hum which was barely perceptible.  
Yeah, but...transwarp. We'll be there in...  
Three days, give or take a few hours. Miral filled in.  
  
  
------------------  
  
B'Ellanna, stripped down to her tank top, was climbing down the last ladder between decks fourteen and fifteen. With a heavy sigh, she released the rung, and let herself fall the three feet to the bottom. She crawled into the Jeffrey's tube, and emerged on the other side. She turned left, made her way down the hall to the turbolift, and tapped the controls lightly. The door, as it had before, remained shut.  
Oh, dammit. she sighed, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, lifted her hand to her comm badge. Torres to Engineering.  
Ensign Branovich here, Lieutenant.  
Branovich, get your...ah, come to deck fifteen, pronto. she ordered. You'll have to use the Jeffrey's tubes. And bring a crowbar.  
  
Bring something we can pry the turbolift door open with.  
Yes ma'am. Engineering out.  
  
------------------  
  
Tom was in his quarters, which he'd found after a half an hour of searching. His feet were propped up on the low table in the center of the room, and he was seated in the chair next to it. He had looked, and been unable to find anything in the room to do or read. Tom realized with some small amount of shock that he was bored.  
_Bored? You've got your very own ship, for crying out loud. Come on, Paris, you can't be bored. But I _am. _That's ridiculous. What would I be doing if I were on Voyager right now?_  
I'd be sitting on the bridge, piloting the ship. he suddenly understood.  
His door beeped.  
Come on in. he called, putting his feet down. The door slid open with a crisp _fwish_, and Miral entered the room. Hey kiddo. he greeted her, grinning. Are we there yet?  
No, of course not. Miral laughed lightly. I just...wanted to ask you something.  
Fire away. Tom said, holding his hands in the air.  
You said you don't have any memory of the last twenty years.  
That's what I said. Tom agreed.  
What about me?  
_Ah damn._  
What about you? he asked carefully.  
Do you remember me?  
I remember that you're my daughter.  
I wasn't born yet, was I?  
Tom took a cautious breath, trying to figure out how to word things.  
Well, no. But your mother and I had already decided on your name, and we'd seen holographic estimations of what you might look like at this age.  
Do I?  
Do you what?  
Look like the holographic estimations.  
Tom let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
_Finally, one I know the answer to._  
Sweetheart, you are so much more beautiful that the holographic estimations, I almost didn't recognize you.  
Miral rolled her eyes, but Tom detected a hint of a smile in the corners of her mouth.  
But you don't know me, do you?  
What do you mean?  
You don't know my favorite color, you don't remember when I said my first word...You don't know _me._  
Well...I'm learning. Tom offered.  
Miral's smile was gone, and her eyes glistened slightly.  
If you don't know me, how can you love me? she wondered.  
_Ohhhhh. That's what this is about. _Tom realized.  
Miral, listen to me. I don't have to know your favorite color, or your shoe size, or any of that, to know that you're my daughter. And because you are my daughter, there is nothing you could _ever_ say or do that would make me stop loving you.  
Miral met his eyes, and smiled. She blinked a few times, then stood up.  
Okay. Thank you, Dad.  
Tom just gave her a comforting smile, and put his arm around her shoulders as she walked to the door.  
Don't ever forget that, all right? he told her as she stepped out.  
Miral nodded.  
And let me know when we get there.  
I will. she promised.  
Tom stepped back into the room, and sat down, rubbing his head.  
_At least I didn't land in the middle of her teenage years._ he told himself dryly.  
  
------------------  
  
B'Ellanna tapped her fingers on the bulkhead beside her impatiently. She was just about to reach for her comm badge when Ensign Branovich exited the Jeffrey's tube, unceremoniously falling on his posterior as he pulled his tall, lanky frame from the opening. He stood up quickly, to all of his six feet nine inches, and pulled the twenty-sixth century equivalent of a crowbar out of the Jeffrey's tube. He held it triumphantly in the air, and stepped to her side.  
Thank you, Ensign. B'Ellanna said, her tone nothing but courteous. Branovich nodded cheerfully. She took the tool from his hand, and managed to wedge the end between the doors of the turbolift. Try as she might, she couldn't force them open.  
Do you want me to help? Branovich offered.  
Whatever. Just get my husband out of there. B'Ellanna acceded. Branovich nodded, and gave the tool a yank. A small crack appeared between the doors, and B'Ellanna was surprised to see a golden light emitting through the aperture. She watched in amazement as Branovich forced the doors open a bit further, until there was an opening of about seven inches. She peered inside, and caught sight of the anomaly.  
What the _hell_ is that? She smacked her comm badge a bit harder than was necessary. Torres to Janeway. Captain, there's something in the turbolift, some sort of anomaly, and frankly, I don't have a _clue_ what it is.  
Hold on, B'Ellanna, Tuvok's been trying to scan the area, but there's some sort of interference. He's just clearing up the readings now.  
B'Ellanna persisted after a moment.  
B'Ellanna, is Tom in there?  
I don't know! I can't see through that _thing!_ Branovich, can you get that door open any further?  
I can try. Branovich put the tool away, and leaned on one side of the door. After a good deal of effort, he managed to push it open a few inches further. He repeated the action on the other side, and B'Ellanna stepped into the turbolift, pressing herself against the wall. She made her way to the other side, and there, she spotted Tom. He was on the floor, his left hand in the middle of the anomaly, and his eyes were open.  
B'Ellanna knelt beside him, as best as she could with so little room, and found his pulse. Captain, he's here. He's alive, but he's...Unconscious, I think. Is there any way you can use emergency transporters to get us out of here?  
That shouldn't be a problem, now that Tuvok's cleared up the interference. B'Ellanna heard Janeway relay the order, and she felt the transport begin.  
They materialized in sickbay, where the Doctor immediately helped her put Tom onto the nearest bed.  
What's wrong with him? B'Ellanna demanded.  
Patience, Lieutenant. I haven't even scanned him yet. the Doctor said, picking up his tricorder. What happened to him? he asked after a moment. Behind him, the door slid open, and Captain Janeway stepped in.  
How'd you get here? B'Ellanna couldn't help wondering.  
The same way you did. Janeway replied. Doctor, what's his condition?  
I'd have more information to give you if someone would tell me what happened to him. the Doctor replied.  
He encountered some sort of temporal anomaly. Janeway told him.  
B'Ellanna repeated. What exactly is it?  
We're not sure. I left Tuvok working on that.  
The Doctor shut the tricorder with a snap. His expression betrayed his worried manner.  
B'Ellanna asked. What's wrong with him?  
He's alive. the Doctor told her.  
I know that! Why is he just _lying _there?  
Captain, I'm not sure how it happened, but it's as if every trace of Mr. Paris' neural patterns have been erased. He is, for all intent and purposes, completely brain dead.


End file.
